Dough for the Dojo
by Comeau
Summary: The Tendo's are trying their very best to get some more money to support there family. Business has been slow and now Akane and Ranma are Going around finding different ways to get some cash.
1. Ranma 12: Chapter One

_Ranma and Akane are forced to eventually be wed when they reach the legal age. The weird thing about Ranma is that when he touches cold water he transforms into a female. After he is doused with hot water he returns to his male form. This information is needed to understand the basis of the story._

"Damnit Ranma, your going to make us LATE!" Akane was a little fed up. It was the town picnic today and Ranma and Akane had to a martial arts demonstration. "How long does it take a guy to put a shirt on?

"Well _maybe_ if I didn't have to have to bathe because _someone_ pushed me into the water I would have been ready earlier!" Ranma shouted out these words, frantically buttoning his vest with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He finished up in the bathroom, slipping on his shoes as he ran out the door. "Why are we doing this again, Akane?"

"You know business has been slow for our families, Ranma. We need to promote our dojo to rake in some new participants. It's not easy coughing up the dough for all your hot water Ranma, let alone your fathers."

Ranma would have sighed right about now, but he needed all the air he could to run along side Akane, who was sprinting down the road at the time. "Well I still think it's dumb!" Akane knew it was coming, she could almost smell it. Without missing a beat, Ranma snickered "but not as dumb as you, Akane!"

Akane slowed down, Pacing up with Ranma, only looking ahead of her with angry look on her face. It was silent for about a good ten seconds. When they ran the corner around the local docks Akane finally caught Ranma by surprise. She tripped him quickly with her right foot. Ranma wiggled and staggered about for what seemed like forever. Eventually he fell, face first off road into the freezing cold water. Only a series of vibrant ripples showed as Ranma's figure immerged from the port. You guessed it, female.

His clothing barely fit as he dragged himself up onto land again. Ranma was mad. He couldn't understand what she expected him to do now. "YA' HAPPY AKANE? I'm a girl now! What were you thinking? I cant perform in these cloths!"

"Actually Ranma, I knew this was going to happen one way or another. I packed an extra suit in my bag but the only way you are getting it is if you say sorry."

"I'm not apologizing to a STUPID girl!"

"Then I guess you wont be wanting this!" Akane took her bag in her hands and sprinted full force down the ally."

"Oh, c'mon! I was kidding! I was kidding!" Ranma soaking wet wobbled his way after Akane. "I'm sorry! I'm sorrrrryyyyy!"


	2. Ranma 12: Chapter Two

_Just for the record, Ranma will always be called HE, even in female form._

"Finally, Ranma. We've finally made it." Akane reached the top of the plateau like hill, stumbling on a rock as she jogged her way up. As soon as she reached level ground the sun blazed into her beautiful green eyes. She noticed an unusual silence for the even that was going on, and put her hand over her eyes. "WE MISSED IT!"

She was right. No one was around, not even the usual bugs were buzzing. All that was left was a large green trashcan and some towels thrown about. Pieces of watermelon and chunks of sandwiches were scattered about. "You've got to be kidding me." Ranma said quietly. Ranma's new cloths still didn't fit. When he sighed to himself his shirt slid down his shoulders. He quickly pulled it back up and squeaked "What do you suggest we do now? The bills are due at the end of the week and that was our one way to get out of debt! How could you be so stupid Akane? You shouldn't have let your anger get the best of you."

Akane couldn't believe this! "_this little chump is blaming being late on ME! I was the one who got here first, I was the one who kept on rushing him! He was late cause he needed another STUPID bath because he cant stand being a 'girly girl'" she thought. _"I don't care what you say Ranma, this is your fault. You were the one who got me angry in the first place."

Ranma stomped up to Akane, Yelling right in her face. "Yeah? Well you didn't have to get so mad, Akane. Getting money is a little more important than your stupid mood swings!"

They both knew they were losing. This conversation was going no where. Neither one of them could take the blame because it wasn't a single persons fault. It was both of theirs. They walked home, not even uttering a sound to one another. When they got home, Akane was happy to be greeted by Dr. Tofu, who ran the local 'hospital', so to speak.

See, Akane has had a crush on this tofu guy since she was but a little girl. But as fate's wheel turns, the crazy doctor ended up falling madly in love with Akane's older sister, Kasume. Whenever Dr. Tofu even gets a look at Kasume he becomes completely loopy in love. At that time it seems his only job is making a fool of himself.. Fortunately, Kasume was out doing some errands today.

"D…..Dr. Tofu.. uh… fancy seeing you here!" Akane screeched. She was trying to play it cool but she lost it before she even spoke.

"Well, Akane. It's unfortunate, but I'm here for some very serious business." The Doctor sat down on the couch, motioning Ranma and Akane to do the same.


End file.
